wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Warner Bros. animated features
Theatrical films p3610_v_v8_aa.jpg| TIML_poster.jpg| Treasure_Island_1973_cover.png| Oliver_Twist_1974_cover.png| BugsBunnyRoadRunnerMoviePoster.jpg| Animalympics.jpg| LooneyLooneyLooneyBugsBunnyMoviePoster.jpg| Hey_Good_Lookin'.jpg| 1001RabbitTalesPoster.jpg| Twice_Upon_a_Time_(1983).jpg| DaffyDucksFantasticIsland.jpg| Rainbow_brite_and_the_star_stealer.jpg| DaffyDucksQuackbustersPoster.jpg| Babar_The_Movie.jpg| TheNutcrackerPrincePoster.jpg| Rover Dangerfield.jpg| Batman mask of the phantasm poster.jpg| 1389796280_9.jpg| 602af844bf41b2b76d10b5ae949b4f5d.jpg| Trollcentralpark.jpg| 220px-Swanprincessposter.jpg| 220px-Pagemasterthe.jpg| PEBBLE.jpg| SpaceJamPoster.jpg| Cats dont dance poster.jpg| pippi_longstocking.jpg| 220px-The Fearless Four (film).jpg| Questforcamelotposter.png| TheKingAndIAnimated.jpg| SouthParkbiggerlongeruncut.jpg| TheIronGiantPoster.jpg| Pokemon_The_First_Movie_English_Poster.jpg| Pokemon_The_Movie_2000_Poster.jpg| The_Scarecrow_2000.jpg| Pokemon_3_The_Movie_Poster.png| Osmosis Jones poster.JPG| MV5BODgxNjYzNzA1OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDUwNjgwMzE@._V1_.jpg| Powerpuff_Girls_Movie_poster.jpg| BackInActionPoster.jpg| Clifford'sReallyBigMovie.jpg| Yu_gi_oh_ver1.jpg| Lauras_Star_2004.jpg| Polar_express.jpg| Corpse's_Bride.jpg| the-ant-bully_23615.jpg| Happy_Feet_Poster.jpg| TMNT_Poster_2007.jpg| aqua_teen_hunger_force_colon_movie_film_for_theaters_xlg.jpg| Star_wars_the_clone_wars.jpg| Legend_of_the_Guardians_film_poster.jpg| Happy_Feet_Two_Poster.jpg| Top_Cat_The_Movie_2011.jpg| Thelegomovieposter.png| Top_Cat_Begins_Poster.jpg| Regular_Show_the_Movie.jpg| Storks.jpg| The Lego Batman Movie PromotionalPoster.jpg| The Lego Ninjago Movie Poster.jpg| TTG Movie Poster 5.jpg| Smallfoot (film).png| The Lego Movie 2 - The Second Part.png| Dumbo_Tim_Burton_Poster.jpg| The_Lion_King_2019_first_poster.jpg| Steven-universe-movie.jpg| Chuck's_Choice_The_Movie_Poster.png| Scoob_2020_film_poster.png| No Image Available.png| Space Jam 2.jpg| HSK Film Poster.png| No Image Available.png| No Image Available.png| No Image Available.png| No Image Available.png| No Image Available.png| No Image Available.png| No Image Available.png| No Image Available.png| No Image Available.png| No Image Available.png| No Image Available.png| Direct-to-video films Looney Tunes'' and related shows * Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992, with Amblin Entertainment) * Wakko's Wish (1999, with Amblin Entertainment) * Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) * Baby Looney Tunes' Eggs-traordinary Adventure (2003) * Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) * Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) ''Scooby-Doo'' * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island ''(1998) * ''Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost ''(1999) * ''Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders ''(2000) * ''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase ''(2001) * ''Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire ''(2003) * ''Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico ''(2003) * ''Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster ''(2004) * ''Aloha, Scooby-Doo! ''(2005) * ''Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? ''(2005, released theatrically in select cities by Kidtoon Films) * ''Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! ''(2006) * ''Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! ''(2007) * ''Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King ''(2008) * ''Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword ''(2009) * ''Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo ''(2010) * ''Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare ''(2010) * ''Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur ''(2011) * ''Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire ''(2012) * ''Big Top Scooby-Doo! ''(2012) * ''Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon ''(2013) * ''Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map ''(2013) * ''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright ''(2013) * ''Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery ''(2014; with WWE Studios) * ''Scooby-Doo! FrankenCreepy ''(2014) * ''Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness ''(2015) * ''Scooby-Doo! & KISS: Rock & Roll Mystery ''(2015) * ''Scooby-Doo & WWE: Cruse of the Speed Demon ''(2016) * ''Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown ''(2017) * ''Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold ''(2018) * ''Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost ''(2018) * ''Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost ''(2019) * ''Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island (2019) ''Tom and Jerry'' * Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) * Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) * Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005, released theatrically in select cities by Kidtoon Films) * Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) * Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) * Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) * Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (2011) * Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) * Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) * Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) * Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) * Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz ''(2016) * ''Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory ''(2017) ''DC Comics * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (1998) * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000) * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (2003) * The Batman vs. Dracula (2005) * Superman: Brainiac Attacks (2006) * Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2007) * Superman: Doomsday (2007) * Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) * Batman: Gotham Knight (2008) * Wonder Woman (2009) * Green Lantern: First Flight (2009) * Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (2009) * Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths (2010) * Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010) * Superman/Batman: Apocalypse (2010) * All-Star Superman (2011) * Green Lantern: Emerald Knights (2011) * Batman: Year One (2011) * Justice League: Doom (2012) * Superman vs. The Elite (2012) * Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) * Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) * Superman: Unbound (2013) * Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) * Justice League: War (2014) * Son of Batman (2014) * Assault on Arkham (2014) * Justice League: Throne of Atlantis (2015) * Batman vs. Robin (2015) * Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts ''(2015) * ''Justice League: Gods and Monsters ''(2015) * ''Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem ''(2015) * ''Batman: Bad Blood ''(2016) * ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans ''(2016) * ''Batman: The Killing Joke ''(2016) * ''Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants ''(2016) * ''Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders ''(2016) * ''Justice League Dark ''(2017) * ''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract ''(2017) * ''Batman and Harley Quinn ''(2017) * ''Batman vs. Two-Face ''(2017) * ''Batman: Gotham by Gaslight ''(2018) * ''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay ''(2018) * ''Batman Ninja ''(2018) * ''The Death of Superman ''(2018) * ''Reign of Superman ''(2019) * ''Batman: Hush ''(2019) * ''Justice League vs. the Fatal Five ''(2019) * ''Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2019) * Wonder Woman: Bloodlines ''(2019) * ''Teen Titans Go! Vs. Teen Titans ''(2019) * ''Superman: Red Son ''(2019) DC Showcase * ''The Spectre (2010) * Jonah Hex (2010) * Green Arrow (2010) * Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam (2010) * Catwoman (2011) Other * ¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Malefico (2004) * Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! (2004) * The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown! (2015, with WWE Studios) * The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania! ''(2017, with WWE Studios) * ''DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year ''(2016) * ''DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games ''(2017) * ''DC Super Hero Girls: Legends of Atlantis ''(2018) The Lego Group *Lego Batman: The Movie – DC Super Heroes Unite (2013) *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs. Bizarro League (2015) *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League – Attack of the Legion of Doom (2015) *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League – Cosmic Clash'' (2016) *''Lego Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood'' (2016) *''Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League – Gotham City Breakout'' (2016) *''Lego Scooby-Doo! Blowout Beach Bash'' (2017) *''Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Brain Drain'' (2017) *''Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash'' (2018) *''Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Super-Villain High (2018) *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Aquaman: Rage of the Atlantis'' (2018) *''Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Legends of Atlantis (2018) *Lego DC Batman: Family Matters ''(2019) Category:Lists